


Hooty gets Booty

by friedfood



Category: Hootlingo - Fandom
Genre: Erotic, F/F, F/M, Hootlingo, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedfood/pseuds/friedfood
Summary: Hooty Takes a trip to Bones Burrow and meets Duolingo, a stunningl beutiful Owl and things get steamy fast
Relationships: Duolingo Owl (Anthropomorphic)/Hooty (The Owl House)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hooty gets Booty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fanfic on AO3 my first is (Hand in Hand) by Chaosagent I collaborate with him to make it! If you came here just for Luz and Amity fanfic I would recommend giving it a read Plus it has Viney and Emira Too!

It was shining Saturday morning on the boiling Isles Luz had left Hooty to go on a date with Amity to the human world, leaving Hooty all alone… by himself… without anyone to kink shame him.  
He began by finding Eda’s secret stash of 55 oz. bottles of lubricant, when he had found them hidden under her nest next to a purple stick he couldn’t stop from vibrating, he jacked off to Owl mating calls.  
‘Hmmmm should I leave the Owl house? No one is here to tell me I would be chased by people with pitchforks?’  
“I am going on a trip! Hoot Hoot!” he exclaimed to absolutely no one.

He slid out of his crevice in the door, and slithered towards Bones Burrow. When he arrived at the edge of the Bustling Town he was already receiving weird looks.  
Nothing looks more odd than a dummy thicc noodle with the face of an Owl on the front, with the most squeaky, cracky voice that most of the townsfolk had ever heard.  
“What should I do first! Oh that place looks fun, look at all the flashing lights!” Hooty said, The sign read Vogue Strip Club.  
He slithered into the building, The darkened room smelled of alcohol and cigarettes, Neon lights flashed from the stage at the back of the room with a shiny pole standing on it, posters of nude elves were taped up across almost every wall, people crowded around the stage throwing money at the sprite with skimpy clothing that was walking out onto stage and started swinging and twirling on the pole.

Hooty slid to the back of the crowd to get a better look at the thong the sprite was wearing.  
“Hoot Hoot!” Hooty yelled at the woman who was now stripping off the small amount of clothing she had left on.  
Hooty tried to resist but he couldn't, his hornyness caused him to lung at the sprite and started rubbing himself all over her. 

“Ok buddy, You have got to go!” Shouted the bartender “Remember the stripper rules! Look but don’t touch!”  
He rushed to the stage and peeled Hooty off of the woman, and threw him out of the building. “Fine! Looks like I have to find something else to do! Hoot hoot!”  
He slithered his way through the streets of the Bones Burrow looking for something to do.  
“I am quite hungry. Oh that food looks good!” Hooty said to himself looking through the window of a small bakery.  
He entered the establishment and inside was the most beautiful Owl he had ever seen, her green feathers looked absolutely stunning, her eyes sparkled with the light of a thousand stars. Hooty knew… he wanted to have sex with her.


End file.
